1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure of an air vent grill, and more particularly to a hinge structure of an air vent grill securing reliability even when being repeatedly operated, and enhancing the tactile feedback provided when manipulating a knob using the elastic pressure of an elastic clip applied to a hinge shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to cool and warm the vehicle compartment, an air conditioning system for generating and supplying warm or chilled air into the vehicle compartment is installed in the vehicle.
The air conditioning system includes a blower unit for blowing air, a heater unit for heating the blown air (or an evaporating unit for cooling the blown air), a duct communicated with the heater unit and guiding the heated or chilled air into the vehicle compartment, and an air vent grill installed at the end of the duct for adjusting the discharge direction of the air.
Hereinafter, the conventional air vent grill will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the air vent grill 1 generally includes horizontal blades 5 installed to a case 3 having front and rear open sides, and vertical blades crossing the horizontal blades 5 in a lattice shape, so that a user adjusts the blowing direction by moving a knob 7 provided at the front side of the air vent grill 1.
The knob 7 is connected to a hinge shaft 9 as one of the shafts of the horizontal blades 5, and the hinge shaft 9 protrudes to the side of the case 3.
In order to provide the gripping patterns enhancing the tactile feedback provided when manipulating the knob 7, a washer 11 is fitted around the end of the hinge shaft 9.
The washer 11 is inserted into an installing recess formed in an inner wall of the instrument panel which is installed to the air vent grill 1 and prevented from rotating, and the discharge direction of the air stream from the air vent grill 1 can be adjusted due to the contact friction between the washer 11 and the hinge shaft 9.
However, in the hinge structure of the conventional air vent grill, since the hinge shaft 9 and the washer 11 are made of plastic, it is difficult to maintain their dimensions, and since the ambient temperature varies depending on the season, the dimensions of the hinge shaft 9 and the washer 11 are changed.
If the association of the hinge shaft 9 and the washer 11 is released because of the above problems, the hinge shaft 9 of the air vent grill 1 cannot be fixed, and thus the discharge direction of the air stream cannot be also adjusted.
Moreover, if the hinge shaft 9 and the washer 11 are coupled to each other by excessive force, the tactile feedback of the hinge shaft 9 is bad, and components of the conventional air vent grill 1 may be damaged if the user accidentally applies excessive force to the hinge shaft 9.
Although the hinge shaft 9 is installed normally when manufacturing, the plastic hinge shaft 9 and washer 11 are worn down after extended periods of use, so that the tactile feedback cannot be maintained.